Cyber Grounds
by KinkyKitty16
Summary: Six friends, all met on the Web, finally come together. They all go on a cool camping trip.


Aaso's Point of View

I wake up this morning with a wide, yet broad, smile across my face. Today was the day. After six years of dating Alex I finally get to see him face to face. I get to touch his skin. And feel his warm body. Really hear his voice.

I've never been this excited. I mean this is love of my life. Alex Hixson. Six years. I can't believe six years of actually being with someone.

I groan as every single thought fills my head, as if I were going a bit crazy. I mean, what if his plane gets delayed? Or what if he doesn't like me for me? Or what if…. No, I can't think this way. I'm supposed to be happy, and I am. I just, this is a new feeling which I don't know how to feel.

A sigh escapes the pit of my lips, as the thoughts yet don't stop. The thoughts leading to a progressive headache.

Soon enough, I'm in my car, on the way to the airport. He's supposed to land at 10:15, and I'm leaving my house at 9:30. I think as if I'm going to be late. Knowing the airport, is only 20 minutes away. I wanted to make an early entrance.

As soon as I parked, I wanted to get out, however my body wouldn't let me move. The only movement I made was the palms of my hands were squeezing tight against the wheel. My hands got darker as I could feel my hands start to pump. My anxiety was scaring me.

After ten minutes, I finally had the courage to get out of my car. My feet swiftly move along the ground as I walk inside. My eyes follow every corner, every person, or every item in the airport. I drag myself to the waiting part. I sit on the edge of my seat waiting for the announcer to say he has arrived.

Minutes go by, which seems like forever. "Flight 106 has arrived. I repeat flight 106 has arrived." That's his flight. His. Alex. I could feel my heart start to race, as I jolt up out of my seat.

I see passengers come pass the corner. All with their luggage in hand. One. Two. Three. Soon becoming fourteen. Then twenty. Every passenger has passed, yet I don't see Alex among then. I start to worry, my arms crossing tightly. I was about to call him until I see a 6"2 man, with blue eyes pass the corner. I notice that face from anywhere. It's him.

My body freezes against the moment of seeing him. My eyes follow down along his body. I admire every muscle, every look, and every bit of clothing of his body. I look up and our eyes meet. My brown ones meet his blue ones.

"Aaso?" I hear his voice escape his mouth.

I could only nod as he pulls me into a tight hug. His arms tightly around my small plump body. Finally, my body decided to move and I hug him back tightly.

"You are here right? I'm not just dreaming or anything?" I rant over and over.

He let's out a slight chuckle, "No, baby, I'm here."

He pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes. I look back deeply into his, just like this was the last time I were to see him. My eyes following back and forth into his. I never wanted this moment to end, but something was missing. The final piece. And he knew what it was. He knew I wanted it. So he gave it to me.

He places his lips against mine. His lips so soft and plump, more than I had imagined. My lips swiftly moved in sync with him. Our breaths intertwining.

You see, everyone would think this was a normal relationship. That Alex just went on a trip to someplace else. However, that isn't the case. Let me start from the beginning.

I was 14 years old when all this started. It started on this little group chat. All of us from different parts of the United States. And I met Alex. He was a cool guy, one I started to find an interest for. We had a lot in common. Same interests. It's like it was meant to be. I don't know.

Anyway, we were stuck in the friend zone for a good while. Then my stupidly awesome friend, somehow, got us together. I will be forever thankful. Ever since then, we've had this relationship. A distance relationship, for a matter of fact. It's been hard, yet we both came through. I don't know how I managed six years of this, but we did. And as I said before, it's been the six years of my life.

Now, we arrive at my parents house. Now I know what you're thinking, how could a twenty years old still be living with her parents. Well I don't. I live in a dorm. Except I'm on break for a good while. We have this trip set up. A camping trip. With Alex, my friend Haily (aka Kitty,) her partner Millie, my other friend Brian, Rose (My other friend and Brian's girlfriend,) and well me. It'll be so much fun.

In this moment, Alex and I, are in my room getting ready. I believe the trip will take up to two weeks, which will be a major blast. Especially with Haily's crazy ass. She doesn't drink much, but when she does, she gets drunk as fuck.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask Alex, turning to him.

He gives a small smile, "Let's see. Brian, my best friend, will be there. Rose, the cool girl, will be there. Millie, Haily's British girlfriend, will be there. Haily, the mentally crazy one, will be there. And last but not least, my girlfriend, will be there. I think I'm crazy for going. But, I think I'm ready."

He then wraps his big arms around me, kissing my head lightly. "Are you ready for this?"

I give a light shrug, "I was born ready."

Hours pass and we're both finally packed for the trip ahead of us.

"Come on Alex, let's gooooo," I whine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," He laughs.

"Oh you will be later." I wink.

He smirks, knowing exactly what I mean. He places his hand on my waist, with a grimming smirk. Alex then gets his mouth close to my ear whispering, "Only if you come first," He gives my waist a quick squeeze before walking out to my car.

"You bastard," I chuckle and walk out to the car.

We get all of our things packed, following by getting ourselves in the car. He turns and nods at me. I smile and nod back. He pulls out of the drive way. And we're off to Haily's


End file.
